Immortal
by LordVanity
Summary: He may not have a "flashy" or "powerful" quirk, but Naruto Uzumaki has a "immortality" quirk - meaning, he can't die whatsoever, and with quick reheal, he marches dangerously forward as the "Immortal" Hero that'll bring fear to villians and heroes alike!
1. Immortal!

**Kaboom!**

 **KA-BOOM!**

 **KABOOM!**

A blond haired boy stopped walking as he arrived to a street that was packed, with civilians, reporters, and heroes. The crowd of people stood back, as they watched explosion after explosion go off up ahead in the street.

"What the heck is going on?" The blond, whose name was Naruto Uzumaki, asked out loud as he looked around, it seemed like some shit was really going down.

The blond didn't expect a response, but he got one from some dark haired kid around his age. Well, it wasn't exactly the response he was looking for.

"I-It's a-all my fault... If...if...I hadn't... All Might... Kacchan is in danger..." Naruto stared at the dark haired boy that was sort of mumbling, while he was covering his mouth with both his hands, and tears spilled from the corner's of his eyes.

The kid looked to be around Naruto's age - fourteen.

The blue eyed, blond was about to speak, but before he could, the black haired boy, without warning ran - he ran towards the explosions, and the sludge monster, just up ahead.

"KID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"ITS TOO DANGEROUS! GET BACK!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? STOP RUNNING TOWARDS YOUR DEATH!"

Naruto heard the heroes yell out, as he stared in shock at the dark haired boy running towards the sludge monster, that was wrapped around another person, the person causing dangerous explosions.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Naruto spoke as he looked around once again.

Even though there was pro heroes at the sight, they weren't doing anything the blond noticed. Naruto looked back at the kid that had ran and he couldn't help but think.

" _Hmm... The pro heroes aren't doing shit, the kid that just ran didn't look like he had enough confidence to even take on that sludge-monster.. So why did he run to help? Well, nevermimd that... My Quirk is perfect for this... The media is here so I'll definitely become famous if I save those two! On top of that the two dudes I save will owe me, heh! I could ask them to buy me food for saving them!"_ The blond grinned as he marched towards the explosion.

"ANOTHER ONE? HEY KID GET BACK HERE! YOU'LL GET HURT TOO!" The blond heard one of the heroes yell as he turned his head.

"Don't worry!" Naruto yelled back, "I'm immortal, I can't die!" He said with a mischievous smile before turning his head as he continued running forward.

The explosions got louder and louder as Naruto arrived to where the sludge-monster was at. The kid that was being consumed by the monster was still trying to fight the good fight, and the black haired boy was trying to save him.

"Deku! What the fuck are you doing?! How dare you try to save me?! I'll kill you!" The boy trying to break free yelled as more explosions shook the ground.

"I-I'm sorry... It looked like you needed help...Kacchan," Deku stuttered out as he tried pulling the sludge away from Kacchan.

"Well, fuck you! I don't need your help!" Kacchan only yelled.

"Hahaha!" The sludge-monster suddenly just laughed, "Stupid kid, you can't save him! I'll just kill you!" It laughed crazily, as part of it's sludge took the shape of a huge hand.

Deku found himself shaking in fear, as the giant sludge-hand headed towards him! If it hit him, he would splatter like a fly! The hand was too quick, and he wouldn't be able to dodge in time, so he braced himself.

"Uh... You're gonna die if that giant hand hits ya," Deku suddenly heard, and he turned to see a blond haired boy besides him, "Well, ya owe me a bowl of Ramen for saving you," the blond stated, as Naruto pushed Deku out of the way.

Deku stumbled back three feet as the giant sludge-hand collided with Naruto's entire body! A splat sound was heard, and blood squirted every, including on Deku who continued to shake.

"Y-You killed him! You really did kill him!" Deku gasped out, in shock.

"Hahaha! That's what he gets for trying to be a hero!" The sludge-monster laughed as it looked at Deku, "Now it's your turn to die!" He yelled as he prepared to attack, but stopped when he heard Naruto speak!

"Nah, I'm not really a hero, I'm more of a opportunist... I save peeps and in return they gotta give me something: food, toys, money, ya name it... This is reality not some hero manga, where the main character does heroic shit outta the kindness of his heart, ya know?"

The Sludge- Monster and Deku looked at the completely unfazed Naruto looking at the sludge. The sludge monster could only say, "But how?! I killed you?!"

"Well, you tried, but hey, you get a golden star for trying," The blond said quickly as he leaped towards the Kacchan kid, he quickly grabbed Kacchan by his shoulder and with all his might, he yanked back. Good thing the sludge monster was still in shock, cause it made it easier to pull Kacchan out.

Seconds later, Kacchan was free and Naruto said, "You owe me like two bowls of ramen. Now get outta here, I'ma hold this freak show back," he finished saying.

"Whaddya say, ya blondie?!" Kacchan yelled in irritation.

Before Naruto could speak up the sludge monster yelled, "Screw the explosion kid! I'll just take over your body, blondie, hahaha!" The sludge monster laughed as it leaped towards Naruto.

Well, shit.

However, before the sludge monster could even take a hold of Naruto, our favorite number one hero: All Might appeared!

"Your evil days are over you sludge monster, for I All Might am here!" All Might said with a smile plastered on his manly face, as the sludge monster tried getting away.

" **DETROIT SMASH!"**

And that's how it all ended...

Naruto found himself being surrounded by different news-people, as he walked towards the crowd of people, and he said with a cocky grin, "You guy's see that?! Wasn't I awesome?!"

"Yes, we did! What's your name, kid?" One reporter asked him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, but my hero name is: **Immortal!"**

 **And so the story of the hero that just can't die begins...**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: So, I actually had half of this already written down for a couple weeks now, I was gonna delete the half I started, and move on, but i read it and decided to continue, and well now... It's uploaded, so yeah!**

 **It was an idea I got. I thought: "What if Naruto had an op ability, but at the same time not so op" and boom! This was born, cause let's face it while "immortality" quirk is pretty op it's not op enough to take down hero after hero, especially strong ones.**

 **So yeah, it'll be interesting to see Naruto work with his quirk... I'll probably have him use weapons, and all sorts of other things to keep shit interesting. I was thinking xD maybe he can use a baseball as a weapon - cuz I haven't seen that done!**

 **Now, Naruto is a "hero" but I decided to make him a "hero" that does heroic shit for his own gains. No he's not gonna be a jerk and all that shit, but like you saw in this chapter he decided to help save kacchan and deku, to get media exposure, and cuz ramen ;) so just a heads up.**

 **That's all I wanna say for now! Hope y'all enjoyed - I'll probably update within the next few days since this is short af.**

 **Deuces**


	2. Naruto Vs Burning Building

**A/N: Read the author's note at the end! Very important!**

Naruto woke up gasping and shaking, as he quickly sat up...he felt sweat dripping down his face as he sighed in relief... great just great, another nightmare?

 **Ten Months ago** , Naruto had helped save two kid's from some "Sludge Monster" and in the process, the sludge monster squished him like a bug. And god did it hurt at the time. Like, have you ever had your entire body crushed under the weight of a sludge shaped hand? Well, it hurts... especially if it doesn't kill you...but like they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, or a mentally fucks you up!

The blond remembered the pain all too well. Yeah, he was immortal, and he healed rather quickly, but that didn't mean he didn't feel the traumatizing pain!

Luckily for the blond, the nightmares had mostly stopped, at first he got the nightmares every night. He had the same nightmare of the sludge monster killing him over and over, but these day's he only had the nightmare once every fifteen days or so. He was starting to get over it.

Anyways, it was a new day, but not just a new day, but a very important day! Why you ask? Well, today was the U.A Entrance Exam, baby!

Our favorite blond wasn't too confident that he could even pass the entrance exam, because well, he had a decent quirk, but would it be enough to even get into U.A High School? Well, it was worth a shot, after all Naruto had a _certain_ goal that he had to achieve.

What goal?

He wanted to be a rich and famous hero that everyone bowed down to! He wanted his name written down in history, he was in it for the glory! He'll be dammed if he died a nobody.

"It's time to get ready," The blond said happily, as he jumped out of bed.

After changing quickly, brushing his teeth, and doing all his morning rituals, our favorite blond ate a quick bowl of cereal, before heading out. Fortunately, for Naruto he lived like twenty minutes away from U.A, so he happily walked towards the direction of the school.

As Naruto walked he heard sirens after sirens, and that's when he noticed smoke up in the sky. He continued walking, but stopped when he saw a building completely scorched in fire. It was pretty chaotic, there was a couple of fire-fighter trying to put out the flames, while more fire fighters rushed out of the building, with people following in behind.

"Phew, that's the last of them right?" The blond overheard a fire fighter tell another.

"No," The second fire-fighter sighed, "Apparently, through the chaos in the building, a mother separated from her two year old daughter...the mother managed to make it out safely, but there's no sign of her two year old daughter..." The fire-fighter looked sad, as he pointed at a woman.

Naruto looked at the woman, she looked to be in her late twenties, and she was crying frantically while she looked around while yelling, "Mirai...where are you?! Honey, are you here?! MIRAI please come to momma...please... I lost Asuma.. I can't lose you too," Naruto saw the woman hopelessly cry as she continued to look around.

Naruto continued to look for a couple seconds more, until he shook his head, "Yeaah, no, not my problem... I gotta exam to do," he told himself as he continued walking, "Hmm... I wonder, would that Deku Kid rush in there if he was here?" Naruto then asked himself as he remembered Deku bravely running towards the sludge monster.

He then stopped walking as he pulled out his froggy wallet, he opened it and he saw no money, " _Shit, I have no money...this month has been rough as it is already... maybe, I can save that woman's kid for a profit, crap, I rather not go into a blazing building, but I'm sick and tired of eating cereal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! Fuck that! If I have to eat cereal again, I'll kill myself! Dammit, I'll do it!"_ He finished thinking as he walked towards the crying woman.

"Ahem," He made a sound, grabbing her attention, "I can save your daughter for a profit," he said casually, "I'll go in that blazing building, and I'll get her out safely if you give me some money," He did his best to smile.

The woman's eyes widened, "Please! Please save her... I'll...I"ll give you all the money you want!" She said, desperation filling her voice. "I got separated from her on the third floor, please... I beg of you..." She couldn't finish as she further broke down in tears.

"Leave it to me," Naruto grinned at her, while giving her a thumbs up. He quickly turned to the building, and he quickly walked towards it, but as he did a firefighter ran towards him, and he grabbed Naruto by his arm.

"Kid, what are you doing?!" The firefighter yelled, "Back the fuck off, the last thing we need is another kid dying! Go home!" The man yelled.

"I can't go home," The blond began saying, "You see, I ate something that fucked with my stomach, and now I gotta take a shit, a shitzilla, and the closest bathroom in there, so if you excuse me, I have a toliet to use!" The blond tried getting away, but the man wouldn't.

"That's not funny, kid. Leave now!" The firefighter proceeded to pull him.

Naruto sighed, "Listen, there's a missing kid, and the kid is most likely inside, now two things can happen here, I go in and I save the kid, or I go home, and the kid dies, if the kid dies it'll be in your hands," the blond said in a serious tone.

The firefighter's eyes widened, and he slowly let go of Naruto, "You...and how are you so sure, you can save the kid?"

The blond grinned, "I'm sure because if I don't, I ain't gettin paid, and I need the money!" He finished as he continued walking towards the entrance of the building. Before he could go inside, the fire fighter yelled, "Kid, here's a simple fire mask..." The blond quickly caught it as the fire fighter threw it at him. The blond nodded and he quickly put it on.

"Heh," The blond chuckled as he walked inside, "If it's starts smelling like bbq, then it most likely means I'm burning, oh wells," he sighed and then he was gone.

"It's too late...too late to go back..." The blond told himself as he looked around the lobby. It was completely covered in scorching hot flames, and he could barely see anything, because the black smokes covered everything, "Fuck... Where are the stairs?" He asked himself as he looked around.

The blond took a couple steps forward, and as he did he heard something break, he quickly looked up to see a beam falling down towards him.

"Shit!" He quickly jumped to the side, but not quick enough, because part of the blazing beam, hit his right shoulder. "AGGGGHHHHHHH!" The blond yelled out, as he felt his shoulder snap, it didn't just snap, but the beam burned off part of his jackets and his flesh.

He bit down on his lip, "Calm the fuck down... It's only pain...it's only pain...it'll pass..." He whispered to himself as he took deep breaths, the pain quickly passed, as he looked around.

"The stairs!" The blond yelled happily as he ran towards the stairs!

It was an amateur mistake on his part, because he tripped on a object, and within seconds, the blond found himself falling forward.

"AGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The blond cried out once again, he had used his hands to prevent himself from falling on his face, but now his hands were burning, because they landed on some burning wood. The blond continued to groan in pain as his hands quickly healed up.

Once Naruto was at the stairs, he faced another problem... The steps on the stairs were on fire, including the rail. The blond gulped as he realized what he had to do. This was the only way up.

"Okay Naruto Uzumaki, you got this!" He yelled as he began running up the stairs.

At first, Naruto didn't feel the pain, but by the time he reached the stairs on the second floor, the blond was biting on his tongue to prevent himself from screaming! The bottom of his shoes had melted off, and his feet soles were burned, the pain was unbearable to the blond. His legs all the way to his kneecaps were burned, and with every step he took he felt intense pain.

The blond whimpered and winced, as he took step after step, until at last, he arrived to the hall on the third floor of the building...he dropped to the ground as he let out a sigh of relief. He quickly looked at his feet and at his legs, to see his wounds quickly being healed.

"At least, I haven't caught fire, cause that would suck," The blond told himself as he got up. Luckily, for him, Human's didn't catch fire easily like in Hollywood movies, but they did burn easily.

The blond looked around the third floor, parts of the floor were burning, but the walls were completely on fire, and there was smoke, like everywhere else.

"Hello?!" Naruto yelled out, "I'm here to help! Where are you kid?!" The blond continued to yell, as he slowly walked down the hall.

He stopped as he heard crying through the crackling flames, he was definitely getting warmer! He continued walking slowly, as he looked around. The crying got a bit louder, and Naruto found himself in front of a door, in the hallway, it was closed but it was completely on fire!

"I hear someone on the other side! It has to be the kid!" The blond said. He looked at the door and he gulped as he quickly grabbed the door knob! It was fucking hot! He found his hand jerking back as he yelled, "Fuck!" He took a deep breath and he did it once again, he grabbed the door knob, and he ignored the burning sizzling pain, as he twisted the knob! He quickly opened the door to see the two year old girl crying in the corner of the little room, she was covered in a "All Might" blanket as she looked at him.

Naruto was slightly suprised, the little room she was in, was like a janitors room, and for whatever reason, nothing within the little room was on fire, well look at that?

"I'm here to help, I'll take you to your mommy, okay?" The blond said as he slowly walked towards the crying girl.

"Please...me...want...mama..." The small girl cried, as she looked at him.

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon..." The blond smiled as he now crouched besides her, he quickly took off his fire mask, and he placed it on her, "This will prevent you from breathing any flames or smoke, okay?" He assured her, and she nodded while still crying.

"Now, I'ma pick you up...and we'll get out of here, alright?" He continued saying, as the two year old nodded slowly. The blond wrapped her All Might blanket around her entire body, and he held her up bridal style, as he stood up.

The moment he left the little room, the blond found himself coughing intensely, since he no longer wore the fire mask, he was breathing in large amounts of smoke, and ash. The blond with every breath and step he took, he felt like his chest was on fire, his throat was burning up as well, and he continued to cough as his vision blurred. The smoke was making his eyes ache.

"Dammit!" Naruto found himself yelling, as he continued to cough uncontrollably. Everything looked really blurry now. Where the fuck was he again? The blond dropped to the ground as he gasped for air, he felt like he was choking - the smoke was choking him. The lack of oxygen was making his brain shut down?

"No...I...must...keep...going," Naruto said through clenched teeth. He had to keep going for the little kid's sake, The blond knew if he let the darkness overcome him, that he would wake up just fine, but the scared little girl in front of him wouldn't make it.

Oh, how bad, he just wanted to fall asleep, there and then, but he refused. He mustered a wide grin, and he pushed forward, until he arrived to the stairs, only to face another problem!

There was no more stairs! The stairs had collapsed!

Well, damn!

The blond turned back, and he staired down the hall, he had just come from, to see large chunks of the floor missing, and the burning ceiling was falling down, one chunk at a time, yeah, he couldn't go back that way. He was in hell.

The blond turned around once again, and he looked down, the only way to get out of there, was to jump down from the third floor, down to the lobby below. The blond didn't say anything, there wasn't much to say because he couldn't talk without him feeling pain, but without warning he jumped.

"AGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Naruto roared in pure agony as he landed on the lobby below. He had landed on his feet, causing his ankles to crush under the impact, not just that but both his legs, and hips broke, as he fell to the ground. He panted and gasped as he continued to inhale smoke.

He felt like he had been inside that building for hours, but the reality of it was that he had only been there for five fucking minutes, damn bruh.

The blond looked at the toddler, and with a raspy voice asked, "You...ok..ay?

The child quietly nodded.

"Almost...there..." The blond tried to smile, but failed. He tried getting up but stumbled. He was really dizzy at this point...he started coughing again, over and over. He felt like he was dying. The blond tried ignoring the pain coursing through his body as he managed to stand up...

As soon as Naruto exited the building, the entire building started to collapse behind him. He dropped to the ground on his knees, as paramedics ran towards him, he handed the toddler to the paramedic's as he coughed, and before he knew it. He was puking.

"Water..." He said a couple seconds after puking.

"Someone bring him a water bottle!" Someone yelled.

Within seconds, the blond gulped down on a entire bottle of water as he quickly revived, "Woo Hoo! I did it!" The blond cheered, he was feeling better now. "Wait - what time is it?" He suddenly asked.

"8:05" Someone said.

"Shit! I gotta be at the school at 8:15! Gotta go!" Without warning, the blond ran off.

" _I feel like I'm forgetting something..."_ The blond thought as he ran.

Yeah, his money! Next time, Naruto!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: :( I wanted to get the U.A Entrance Exam over with, but this is as far as I can go today. So waddya think? Good? Bad? Eh? Either hope it was enjoyed, and if not then oh wells.**

 **Now I read all your lovely reviews, but there are a couple things I have to make clear. While Naruto does seem to have powers similar to Deadpool - this story is NOT meant to be like Deadpool! So if you're here looking for a Deadpool/Naruto... Then yeah, you're gonna be disappointed.**

 **I like to be fluid, I like writing action/adventure/comedy/emotional/etc etc stories. So yes, this story will have it's comedy/humor/trollish scenes, but do not expect 100% crack/humor story, so yeah. Just being clear here. I do not wanna waste your time.**

 **Second of all, Naruto's powers... I want to be very clear here. Naruto only has "immortality/quick heal" other than that's he's AVERAGE! I got a couple reviews/pms asking about his powers, and I'm making it clear now - no Naruto doesn't have super strength, he doesn't have superspeed, no he won't steal peoples power. All Naruto has going for him is his "Immortality" Quirk.**

 **Okay, to keep adding to it. I've read a couple Immortal Naruto stories, right? And a lot of "Immortal Naruto" stories get boring real quick, and/or the author drops the story because they write themselves into a corner by making Naruto invincible or good at everything.**

 **"Immortality" doesn't mean you're invincible. Doesn't mean you're suppose to be hella powerful or even hella wise. Authors makes the huge mistake of forgetting to give these "immortal" character's flaws. They make the mistake of giving an "immortal" character all these good traits and in most cases they drop that story because they get bored of it.**

 **LIKE Immortality in itself is already OP. Let me give you a scenario - Naruto is IMMORTAL in this story - so let's say I give him the power to steal quirks or superstrength... Now I have a op af Naruto that's practically a god so why follow cannon? LOL. You get what I'm saying? Mistakes like that is what makes authors drop their stories.**

 **The Naruto in this story is "immortal" but he's inexperienced, he's average, his strength and speed is that of an average fifteen year old (with time he'll get stronger and all that good shit) so while he's immortal he's not some invisible god, he's not perfect. He'll use his inability to die to kick ass and to push forth in battle, etc etc.**

 **So yeah. If this isn't the type of "Immortal" Naruto story you're looking for then ya may wanna look elsewhere.**

 **One last thing, This chapter I wanted to show y'all that while Naruto is immortal and he quick reheals, he still FEELS pain, he doesn't shrug it off, he feels pain but tries to hide it in front of his enemies by saying/talking shit. Hell, he gets nightmares/trauma etc so yeah.**

 **That's all for now. If anyone has any QUESTIONS just ask away. If you don't agree with what I'm saying feel free to tell me why, and if anyone has any TIPS or ADVICE on how to write a better "Immortal" Naruto story then I'll gladly hear ya out.**

 **So yeah: U.A entrance exam next chappie.**

 **Deuces**


	3. UA Entrance Exam!

_"Please stop..."_

 _"Please please stop glaring at me please..."_

 _"I'll give each and everyone of you one yen, if you stop glaring!"_

 _"Wait, why should I care if they hate me? Hahaha!"_

 _"Hahahahahaha!"_

 _"hahahaha!"_

 _"Ha..ha...ha.."_

These were the thoughts of our favorite Immortal "Hero" Naruto Uzumaki, as he stared at the gates to the city replica in front of him, inside the city replica, he and his fellow peers, would be taking the U.A Entrance Exam, baby!

Naruto stared at the gates, that would open up to the city, but as he waited with the rest of the Examiners, he couldn't help but feel like they were glaring at him.

Why?

Because they were talking about him, with saltiness evident in their voices.

"Who does that punk think he is?! He came in late during Present Mic's presentation, actIng like he owned the whole damn place!"

"I know right?! They should have kicked him out on the spot."

"If he isn't going to take the hero gig seriously, he might as well quit!"

Well, yeah. The blond was late to Present Mic's presentation because on his way to the school, he had saved some kid from getting burned, for a profit... Well, he forgot about the money because he was on a rush to get to school, but you see, on his way to school, the blond had realized his clothes were burned, so he had to rush home to change!.

And you see, most of his clothes was really dirty and smelly, and the only pair of clothes that he had, that were clean was: a pair of PJ's and a tank-top, also the only pair of good shoes, that he had, ended up getting burned, so he had to wear sandles!

From another person's perspective, it must of looked like he had woken up late and gone to the presentation late, but that was far from the truth.

Anyways, suddenly Present Mic was heard through the speakers, " **Yo, Yo, it boutta get lit in here! The Exam begins as soon as the gates lower! Good luck!"** he yelled excitedly. Seconds later, the gates to each city replica, opened up.

Naruto rushed inside the city as the gates lowered. He looked around the fake city to see robotic villians walking around and about. Some of the villains noticed the heroes-in-training rushing inside, and so they started attacking.

The blond watched in awe as his fellow Examiner's went freaking wild! One Examiner with some weird things on the back of his legs, used his impressive speed to take down the villians, another flamboyant kid with blond hair, used a laser beam that shot out from his belly button to take them out, and yet some brown haired gal used some sort of gravity quirk to take them down.

"Wow," Naruto said in awe as he stared at his peers, "They are so cool, I'm kind of jealous.. " he couldn't help but say out loud.

"Yeah, they are so powerful..." The blond suddenly turned when he heard a familiar voice. The person who had spoke also turned to stare at Naruto...

"YOU?!" Naruto and the other kid yelled in union.

"You're that Deku kid, whoa dude! Didn't expect to bump into you here, man what's up?" The blond said with a toothy grin.

After the Sludge Monster incident, Deku had disappeared with the other Kacchan kid, as Naruto hogged some fame from the media at that time. In fact, both Deku and Kacchan owed him ramen, nah... It's been ten months, it didn't matter anymore.

"Totally..." The dark haired boy nodded, "By the way my name is.. Izuku," Izuku told the blond.

"For reals? Thought it was Deku the whole time, hahaha!" The blond laughed sheepishly, "Well, nice to officially meetcha. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!" The blond said excited.

Izuku gave him a small smile and asked, "So you're trying to be a hero, huh?"

"Dattebayo, I'll be one of the great ones," The blond chirped, "Though, so far it's not working out... I haven't gotten any points yet," the blond admitted as he looked around, no more villians in sight.

"Really?" Izuku looked surprised, "I guess we're in the same boat."

"Mhm," Naruto nodded, "Come on, let's go look for some villians," he said while he started jogging. Izuku nodded slowly, and decided to follow the blond.

The duo jogged around the city replica, only to see villian after villian, but there was one problem... They were all destroyed villians.

"This exam is making me feel useless," The blond told Izuku as they jogged, "My quirk isn't good for this type of shit. At this rate, I'ma have to buy myself a weapon," the blond sighed.

"I don't even know if i can use mines right now..." Izuku mumbled to himself, but told the blond, "Try your best... You never know what could happen..." He tried sounding confident.

The blond nodded at Izuku's words, and they continued jogging, only to realize that the exam was going to end soon, and all the villians they had found were all already defeated. They continued jogging through the city-replica, until they arrived to the middle of the city to see some of the other Examiner's already defeating another set of villians.

"Dammit!" Naruto growled.

"The exam is almost ending too, we need to hurry," Izuku was starting to panic.

At the moment, a loud boom was heard, as a huge gust of wind swept through the city. Everyone turned to the sound of the boom, there was gasps and awes as the Examiner's saw a level 0 villian heading towards them!

"What in the name of Queen Elizabeth's left tit..." Naruto said with wide eyes as he stared at the large robot causing destruction as it headed towards them, "That robot is on massive steroids!" He remarked, as the Examiner's all started running.

 **"TWO MINUTES LEFT!"** Present Mic suddenly yelled through the mic.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Naruto, at this point panicked.

Izuku had tears on the corners of his eyes as he stared at the incoming villian, "Gotta...Gotta get away!' He stuttered out as he tried running only to stumble.

Suddenly, Naruto and Deku froze when they heard a voice, "Oww...oww ... Someone help... I'm stuck..." The duo turned to see a brown haired girl trapped under some rumble.

"That girl..." Izuku said as he remembered her, she had prevented him from falling on his face, earlier that morning, "I gotta...help her..." He managed to say.

Naruto without warning just ran towards the girl, while thinking, " _That villain... It's gonna kill her...Up to now I've been useless during this exam...and I hate that feeling...I will...use myself as a meat shield if I have to... I refuse to be useless during this exam, dattebayo!"_

The blond arrived to the brunette, as the robotic villain got closer, the blond quickly grabbed the brunette by her shoulders, and he managed to pull her out of the rubble...but the moment he did, he saw a shadow above him, he quickly looked up to the villians hand dropping down fast on them. It was trying to smack them like they was flies!

The blond quickly shoved the brunette out of the way. Now he was the one that was going to get splattered like a fly.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed as time seemed to slow down.

In times like this it was best to laugh, right?

"Hahahahaha!' He continued laughing.

Then without warning, there was a powerful gust of wind, followed by a loud explosion as our favorite dark haired boy Izuku punched the fuck outta that villainous robot! Naruto watched as the robot fell backwards. HE WAS SAVED?!

"Woooo Hooooo!" The blond cheered happily, as he ran in circles. He was glad that he didn't get to experience being squished again.

 **"THE EXAM IS OVER!"** Present Mic, suddenly yelled as a bell rang.

Naruto felt the blood leave his face, as he realized that he hadn't done shit!

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, originally was gonna update in like a week from now, but since last chapter was short af and this chapter is short af, I decided to update now, so yeh nothing much. Next chappie gonna be short af too, brah, so I shall update ASAP.**

 **On a totally unrelated note, I actually updated my bio/profile, so check it out. There's some useful information there, that y'all may be interested in.**

 **With that said see y'all next chappie!**


	4. Accepted Into UA !

A few days had passed since the U.A Entrance Exam, and our homeboy Naruto Uzumaki, was more or less sulking, because well, he didn't do too well during the Entrance Exam! His dreams of being a rich and famous hero, were still yet so far!

"Now what?" The blond asked himself. He was sitting in his apartment's livingroom couch, as he looked at his T.V, which was off, by the way.

The blond didn't have any other plans in mind. He figured that he probably wouldn't be accepted into U.A, so he might as well come up with a new plan.

Maybe he could be a villain for hire? He thought, before shaking his head. Nah, deep down, he just wasn't into the villain life. At the end of the day, Naruto wanted a simple life, brah.

And if movies and anime taught him anything, it was that villains always lost!

No way, Naruto Uzumaki would never be a loser, dattebayo!

It was only after a few minutes of just sitting there, thinking to himself, did the blond hear somebody knocking on his apartment's door.

"Hmm? Who could that be?" The blond thought while standing up. He never got any visitors, nor anyone knocking on his front door for the matter. He arrived to the front, and he opened it, only for the blood to quickly drain from his face.

"Whaa? A-All Might?" The blond managed to say through his shock, as he took a few steps backwards, "What are you doing here?!" He asked, rather bluntly.

"Hello! Hello!" All Might smiled at the blond, "May I come in?" The Symbol of Peace asked, he was ignoring the question for now.

"Uh, yeah, sure!" The blond motioned him to come in, and All Might walked into the apartment, to see it rather messy, "Are your parents or guardian home?" The pro hero then asked.

The blond shook his head as he closed the door behind All Might, "Don't have either," he shrugged while walking back to the couch, he flopped down and grinned, "Mi Casa Es Tu Casa," he stated.

All Might gave him a small smile and nodded, as he just stood there. In reality, the reason he was there was to see what kind of person Naruto Uzumaki was. The boy with the Immortality Quirk!

"So tell me, Young Naruto...why did you decide to charge at the Sludge Monster, that day?" The Symbol of Peace asked the blond. All Might was there, witnessing the event fold. At first he was shocked when Izuku charged forward, the quirkless kid was risking his life to save somebody. He was a true hero, but then he saw Naruto charging forward as well...

"Oh, I was doing it to show the world how awesome I am," The blond gave him toothy grin, "Haha," he then chuckled, "I also wanted to get some free ramen out of those two other dudes," he said with honesty.

 _"This kid is way too honest!"_ All Might couldn't help but think, "I see..." he then said before asking the blond another question, "The day of the U.A Entrance Exam, a building caught on fire, reports say a young blond haired kid rushed into the building to save a young child, and later footage showed you rushing out of the building with the child... why did you do it?"

The blond blinked, "For money."

All Might couldn't help sweat-drop at the straightforward response, "So if money hadn't been involved...you would of left the child to die?" All Might then asked the blond.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he thought about it, before speaking, "Who knows? It happened already, why think about it?' He shrugged his shoulders.

All Might simply nodded at his response while thinking, " _It's pretty common for young boys to want to be "heroes" for their own gains... it doesn't mean they are bad people, but it does hurt our society...we need more self sacrificing heroes out there... I don't know what I see in this kid, but I do see something..."_ The pro hero thought as he stared at Naruto.

"Well, Young Naruto, to answer your question from earlier... I came here to personally tell you, that you've been accepted into U.A!" The Symbol of Peace gave him a grin.

"SAY WHAT?!"

"It's exactly as you heard!"

"But how?!" Naruto asked, "And how do you know? Ya don't work at U.A!"

All Might stated, "I do. I got a teaching position this semester, in fact, you'll be in one of my classes," All Might finished saying.

"What?! No way! Awesome!" The blond said with excitement. He didn't care how he managed to miraculously get in, but hey at least managed to get in, "When does school start?" He then asked as All Might handed him a paper.

"Next week, on Monday," The pro hero replied as Naruto took the paper, "Your schedule."

Naruto looked at it, and while he did he asked, "Yo, my quirk isn't good for offense, so I've been thinking... am I allowed to use any weapons or gadgets?" He asked All Might.

"Excellent question," The Symbol of Peace said, then continued, "It's very uncommon for the students from the hero course to use weapons because in a way their quirks are their "weapons" but there are no rules against it, as far as I'm aware." He told Naruto.

"Yes!" Naruto pumped a fist.

All Might smiled at the boy, "I'll be on my way now." He said while Naruto nodded.

Once All Might was gone, Naruto happily cheered to himself.

His journey to riches and fame was just getting started, believe it!

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yeh. Another short chappie. Not much actually but mehhh. Next chappie our boy goes to school. Oh yeah. Naruto is gonna get a weapon. After some thought I decided that for now his main weapon is gonna be a BOKKEN (A WOODEN KATANA/BLADE) I was watching some gintama clips and I had forgotten how badass gintoki was with his bokken! So I decided yolo make naruto badass with his wooden blade._**

 ** _Was gonna respond to some reviews but I'm lazy af right now. So maybe next chapter._**

 ** _Deuces_**


End file.
